clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockhopper: The Ice Temple (Challenge History)
This page is for the challenges that are already passed. Battle for the Leader! January 29th - Day 2 This is it! The quest has finally begun after months of preparation! Today, the teams will be battling for leaders. Each team will take on two challenges to decide the leader. 4 jewels will be earned today for a starter, and nobody will be eliminated. EDIT: The leadership trials yesterday got cancelled for bad weather, but the Ices managed it. The rest will be delayed to today, the 29th. This is a fatal mistake in the quest, and could lead to the quest not succeeding. Ices Pennant Run: Rookie and his team were very excited to have the quest started! Saver23 just came to them and said that they will be racing in Pennant Run, and throwing spears onto hanging bags to see who will be the leader of the Ices Team. When they were ready, they started racing, holding flags and placing the flags upright at the other side. Rookie actually placed two flags at one hole because he was silly, and he was out. Matrix Bird flew to the other side, and was the first to put flags on the holes correctly! Between Narvy and Anna Zooks, Narvy was struggling to put the flags in a upright position, and Anna Zooks placed the flags correctly first against Narvy! Matrix Bird and Anna Zooks advanced to the next challenge, which is.... Spear Strike: The remaining two grabbed the spears and throw it at hanging bags. Anna Zooks grabbed the spear. She tried hard to throw the spear, but Matrix Bird got 1 spear onto the hanging bag! Anna Zooks threw the spear, and 1 spear on hanging bag! Soon, they were both tied with 2 spears! Matrix Bird threw the last spear, but it was too high that it didn't hit the bag! Anna Zooks got the third spear onto the bag, and completed the challenge! Anna Zooks is now the leader of the Ices Team. Saver23 presented them with 4 jewels, to bring back explorers. Rocks Shield Race: The Director's (Aunt A's) family are excited to be in a team! Gary arrived and said, 'Explorers, this is the Shield Race. You must race to decide the top 2. They will then continue to Shape Build to decide your leader'. When they were ready, they began lifting the shields, and running across the hurdles. Hannah had her first shield in the holder, with April just behind. Aunt Arctic was around midway, with Uncle Arctic actually dropping his shield on a hurdle, and forgetting about it. He was out. Hannah and April had 2 in by now, and Aunt Arctic was running with her 2nd. Eventually, Hannah finished, with April a close second. The Director was out. Shape Build: Hannah and April ran with stamina, and with their pieces, of course. The long distance run kind of weakened April, allowing Hannah to get her 2nd just ahead. April tripped a little whilst she slotted her second in. Soon after, Hannah had all 5 pieces, and April was bringing her 4th to the triangle shape. Hannah was moving her pieces to slot in the triangle. April had her last piece in hand, but Hannah was presented the jewels by Gary and declared the leader of the Rocks team. Mountains Ring Line: The Mountains were excited with their team and color. Rockhopper came and explained the challenge, and they all began hurling the heavy metal chains up through the hoops. Jjoeyxx quickly advanced, and got through the first, with Secretbox12 just behind him. However, Jjoeyxx had dropped the chains, and was just throwing the ball on the end. He was out. Secretbox12 took the lead, but Cadence got ahead, and finished 1st. Lolz struggled on her 2nd, allowing Secretbox12 to advance. Symbol Square: To make it harder, they had to run over a small river! Cadence and Secretbox12 began running across the river. But, Cadence slipped a little with her 2nd piece, allowing Secretbox12 to overtake. She caught up though, and they were level until the puzzle, Cadence was out of breath, and Secretbox12's logic skills allowed him to construct the square in no time. 4 jewels were presented by RH, and Secretbox12 became the leader of the Mountains. Waves Barrel Roll: Sockhopper told them the rules, and they began rolling. Ninjabert had stuffed a bomb in one of the barrels as a trick, but fortunately, he was given that barrel, and was out. El Shades advanced quickly, going round the flags with the blue barrel. Capt. Green was close behind with a green (obviously) barrel. The last few flag gates were left for both of them, but Zarr was catching up, rolling the barrel as fast as possible, but the other 2 won, and advanced to.... Shot Hurl: El Shades' precision was needed here, and Captain Green's aim when in his spaceship will prove vital. Captain Green hit it first, and El Shades just missed. However, El Shades hit one straight after, but Captain Green had 2 shots now. They both kept missing, but eventually, Captain Green became the leader of the Waves, and they earned 4 jewels. Challenges Coming Soon! Category:Quests and Tournaments